


Wires

by Kurachie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I mean, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Prosthetics, Swearing, no beta we die like men, self-deprecating thoughts, this is gavin so obvs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurachie/pseuds/Kurachie
Summary: After an accident during a case, Gavin Reed loses both his partner and his right arm. He falls into depression, his hate for androids making him hate his new robotic arm. This hate is put even further to the test when he goes back to work for the first time after the accident and is immedietly assigned a new android partner.----------Inspired by tumblr user @same-side's prosthetic au comic!Can be found here: https://same-side.tumblr.com/post/179717469524/you-can-pry-this-au-from-my-dead-android-hands





	Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome welcome to my first chaptered fic!! who knows if i'll be able to keep it up... guess we'll just have to see what happens ;) updates will most likely not be regular, i'm pretty busy at the moment :P 
> 
> off we go :D

_Panicked shouts_

_Desperate crying_

_Blaring sirens_

_A hazy blur of flashing red and blue, the feeling of being moved through the air. Muffled voices, rushed yet controlled, and the familiar, suffocating smell of iron, thick. Everywhere._

_Pain beyond measure._

—–

“Elijah? We’ve received word from the hospital. His condition is stable, however… The wound was… messy. It shattered the ulnar and crushed the radial artery. The EMTs tried everything they could, but… Elijah, they were too late. They had to amputate. The doctor said he would be ready for visitation in three days. I’ve sent you the details.”

“Chloe?”

“Yes, Elijah?”

“Please bring me one of the prototypes. We still have a few modifications to make, but this is urgent. Please… Please inform the doctors they will need to attach it before he wakes. We both know he would never accept this on his own.”

“Right away, Elijah. I’ll make sure they follow your guidance.”

—–

“Gavin, you have to come back to work, for god’s sake.” The desperate words from the other end of the phone were met with Gavin’s unwilling groan. It had been a few weeks since he’d been released from his months in hospital. He hadn’t gone back into work yet, being allowed the time off so he could get used to the changes. He would have gone back straight away, only… He just couldn’t bring himself to leave his apartment.

“Look, I get it - You lost your partner, you… You lost your arm. I know it’s been traumatic.” Gavin sighed, flopping back down onto his pillow. He could hear the pity in her voice and he hated it. But she went on.

“We need you, Gavin. And… you need something to keep you busy. It’ll be good for you. It’ll keep your mind off things.” There was silence for a moment, neither of them sure what to say next.

“I’ll… see you tomorrow?” She tried, sounding slightly hesitant. He let out yet another frustrated sigh through his nose, dragging a hand down his face, finally giving in.

“Yeah. See you then.” His reply was short, subdued, but it was all he could bring himself to say. He promptly hung up and chucked his phone down to the foot of his bed. Doing so only brought his attention to his arm, making him grimace slightly. It looked like a normal right arm, perfectly matching skin tone, seamlessly blending with the rest of his arm. There was even hair. But… He watched as the skin peeled away immediately at his thought, stopping just above his elbow, to reveal the white tech beneath. It was exactly like an android’s arm, made of the same material and responding in the same way.

Apparently, this thing was a prototype, the most advanced prosthetic made yet. Worth more than his entire life, he could only guess. And of course it had to be because of _him_ that Gavin had this. Mr Fucking Genius - the step-brother he wished he had no relation to, AKA Elijah Kamski. But no, of course now he had a constant reminder of the man, something that came with him wherever he went. He hadn’t even been given a choice in whether he would get it or not. He hated it.

The pity he knew would come along with it made everything even worse. He didn’t want people thinking less of him, thinking he couldn’t do things he used to be able to - he was dreading the idea of people offering to do normal, everyday things for him. He knew it was going to happen.

Letting out a resigned sigh, Gavin grabbed his phone then dragged himself out of bed and from his room for what he suspected might have been the first time that day, despite the orange glow of the sunset illuminating the wall of the lounge. His cat, Toby, drowsily lifted his head from where he’d been resting and, upon seeing it was Gavin finally emerging from his room, made a chirruping noise, getting up and trotting over to him. Gavin smiled a little, bending down to stroke the ginger cat. The sensation was strange; he’d used his right hand, of course. It was as if, instead of actually feeling the sensation, his brain was just telling him what it was supposed to feel like. He guessed there just wasn’t really a way you could create something that physically felt things like a human does. Toby didn’t seem to notice any difference, however, as he rubbed himself contentedly against Gavin’s hand. What he would do to be as carefree as that cat…

Gavin made his way into the kitchen with the intention of getting himself a coffee. He filled the coffee machine and prepared a mug, then moved to the fridge to see if he had any food. Half empty bottle of vodka, 3 unopened beer cans, a who knows how old half-finished ChickenFeed burger… He shut the fridge door with a sigh. Takeaway it was. Just like every single other meal had been recently, evident by the greasy, empty boxes that could be seen strewn across the lounge. The coffee machine beeped and he took the steaming mug from its place, the smell providing him with some form of strange comfort.

He brought the mug out onto the balcony with him. The sky was a mix of deep oranges, reds and pinks, the sun only just peeking out from the horizon. It made it seem as if the buildings surrounding Gavin were softly glowing, windows reflecting the light, bouncing it to one another. He let out a sigh. He had no clue what tomorrow would bring. He knew he wasn’t looking forward to it, though. He took a sip of the coffee, the hot liquid scalding his tongue. It felt good.

Pizza, maybe some TV, shower, then bed. Work tomorrow. A routine he’d not followed in what felt like forever; one he wasn’t sure he was looking forward to starting again.


End file.
